Don't Take the Girl
by MaggyBeth
Summary: The title says it all. Story inspired by a song


Title: Don't take the Girl  
  
Author: Spooky  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers:  
  
Summary: The title says it all and besides, I stink at summaries. Please R&R.  
  
Note: I realize that Fox Mulder may be like four years older then Dana Scully but this my universe and they are close to the same age.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Come on son, lets go catch some fish." William Mulder said, looking down at his eight-year-old son. He had his old fishing hat on with his blue jeans and checkered shirt. His son was wearing similar clothing as he walked proudly next to his father. The brown haired boy carried his small fishing pole down the dock where the boat was.  
  
"Are we going to catch lots of fish daddy?" the boy asked, looking up at his father with pure excitement in his hazel eyes.  
  
"Yes Fox, we are." William smiled down at his son.   
  
The back porch door swung open and a small little red headed girl came walking out, a fishing pole in her hand. She belonged to William and Margaret Scully, their next-door neighbors. They were really friendly people and had become close friends ever since they moved in last month.  
  
"Daddy, no, don't take her! Where is her brother Billy?" Fox wined, jumping up and down. A frown had eased its way across his brow and his lower lip jutted out. Billy was two years older then Fox but anything was better than taking a girl.  
  
"We can't leave her behind son. Her Daddy has gone off to sea and her brother is off with his friends. She wants to go fishing just as bad as you do."  
  
"No Daddy, not a girl! Take any boy just as long as she doesn't go!" Fox wined.  
  
"Someday son, you wont mind so much." William laughed, ruffling his son's hair. The small boy climbed into the little fishing boat and sat at the far back, hoping the girl would be at the front. No way was he sitting next to a girl! He prayed that his best friend Jimmy wouldn't see them.  
  
"Hey there sunshine. Are you coming to join us?" William asked, helping the little girl on to the boat.  
  
"Yes." She said simply, her blue eyes sparkling. She was excited to be able to go on a fishing trip with the boys. Billy never let her come.  
  
"Okay Dana, are you ready to catch some fish?" William asked, as he climbed into the boat between the two kids. He paddled away from the small dock and the three companions headed off on their fishing trip.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Teena Mulder carefully opened the oven door to check on her apple pie. Satisfied that it wasn't burning, she closed the door and turned to her good friend Margaret. "I hope they catch some fish out there. I don't know about Dana but Fox will be heart broken!" She commented.   
  
"I know what you mean. Dana loves to go fishing but Billy pulls a fit every time my husband lets her go. It was really nice of your husband to offer to take Dana." Margaret replied.   
  
"Hey mommy, when are we eating?" asked Margaret's younger son Charlie. He was just turning five and had bright red hair like his older sister Dana and he was constantly hungry just like his brother.  
  
"Soon." She replied, patting his head. He ran out of the room to finish watching a movie with Fox's younger sister Samantha. "Charlie and Samantha seem to be getting along fine." She commented as she peeked into the living room.  
  
"Yes they do." Teena Mulder replied, as she began to make some tea. "Where is Melissa?" she asked.  
  
"Oh she wanted to go out with some friends from school. I think they were headed out to the mall to see a movie." Margaret was often amazed at how different her daughters were. Dana was seven years old and still loved playing in the mud. Melissa was nine and wouldn't have anything to do with fish, or anything that required being out doors for that matter. The two were as different as night and day.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A few hours later the fishers came back home. A very unhappy Fox Mulder swung the patio door open and stomped into the house. "What's the matter Fox?" His mother asked.  
  
"I didn't catch anything. But she did!" Fox wined, pointing behind him at a very excited Dana Scully. He threw his hands up in the air and ran out of the kitchen. Margaret and Teena exchanged looks and then erupted into laughter.  
  
"Catch anything dear?" Teena asked her husband in between fits of laughter.  
  
"No."  
  
"Look mommy! I caught a fish!" Dana said, holding up her prize.  
  
The women looked from the excited little girl to the smirk on the older man's face. They once again rolled over in laughter.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter two  
  
Fox Mulder nervously paced the airport terminal. He was slowly wearing a whole in the carpet. He had never been so nervous in his life. He hadn't seen the girl in ten years but they had kept in touch. She hadn't lived in Martha's Vineyard for very long and when she had they were constantly fighting. Their fighting hadn't lasted for very long and they had become friends. The day she moved Fox had been beside himself. He had lost his best friend. She had promised to write and he said he would call.   
  
As the letters came they started talking more and he found that she was smart and funny. She had a great personality, her beauty was just icing on the cake. She had been his rock when his sister disappeared. She had assured him constantly that it wasn't his fault and because of her, he learned to accept that. Fox thought that he could be in love with her, but how could anyone know by just writing to some one? Yet he cherished every word she had ever written.   
  
He had wanted to see her again more then anything. So he had saved up some money to fly her out here. He would have gone to North Carolina to see her but he was sure there would be more things around here for them to do.   
  
Finally the plane landed and the passengers started filing off. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and nervously tugged on his gray t-shirt. His face lit up when he caught sight of her. She took his breath away standing there in her jeans and green v-neck sweater. She was a vision of beauty. He quickly went over to her and enveloped her in a warm hug, "Dana," he whispered.  
  
"Fox," Dana said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you again."   
  
He picked up her suitcase and placed his hand at the small of her back. He escorted her out of the airport.  
  
The two friends chatted about old times and Fox pointed out the playground where they use to play. Dana couldn't believe how much things had changed.   
  
As they grew closer to the house they got quiet. "So how are things going? Anything new?" Dana asked, not sure if she should bring up the subject of his sister.  
  
"Everything is okay. Mom and Dad's divorce is final. Nothing new on Sam." Fox said, his voice catching slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Dana said, reaching over and placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't be, you were halfway across the world." He said, giving her a small smile. Her family was just getting settled in California when it happened.  
  
"Dad still blames me." Fox said quietly, pulling up in front of his home.  
  
"But it wasn't your fault Fox." Dana said, pulling his head down to her shoulder.  
  
"I know," he cried, clutching her tightly. "What would I do without you?" He asked.  
  
"Be kicking yourself on a daily basis." She replied, humor in her tone. "You can't blame yourself for everything that goes wrong Fox."  
  
"I know but I can try." He said, joking. He pulled away and got out of the car, reaching into the back seat he grabbed her luggage. "Come on, lets go get some lunch. I'm hungry.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"You kids be careful you here?" Caroline Mulder called. She worried constantly over Fox, even though she didn't let it show. She lost one child and she didn't think she could take losing another. She was grateful for Dana Scully; if it hadn't been for her Fox would have surely been lost. Samantha's disappearance had been hard on them all, and Caroline had a nervous breakdown. Somewhere along the line she had neglected Fox's feelings in the matter and she wasn't sure if he would welcome any comforting from her now. He seemed so closed off towards her anymore.   
  
Fox heard his mother call out to him, and he nodded his head in recognition. He opened the passenger door for Dana and got in the drivers seat. He looked over at her, and she smiled back at him.   
  
Once they pulled into the parking lot, they got out and walked hand in hand up to the Movie Theater. Fox paid for their tickets and they went inside.  
  
Sitting in the far back Dana cautiously cuddled up to Fox. She wasn't sure on how to play this. Were they here just as friends? Or something more? He had taken her by the hand earlier and the way he was looking at her suggested more. She shivered at the thought, is it possible that he likes her just as much? Dana had always had a crush on Fox, ever since they were kids. Looking at him now it was a wonder that he didn't already have a girlfriend. There was more to Fox than his good looks, Dana was well aware of that. She loved almost everything about him, his sharp mind and his funny repartee.   
  
Fox felt Dana shiver, and pulled her closer to him. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Cold?' He asked, looking down into her baby blues.  
  
"A little," she lied. If it meant being closer to him she could fake being cold.  
  
After the movie Fox suggested ice cream. Dana agreed. Hand in hand they once again made their way towards the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Did you ever get into that college?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yes, got a letter from them yesterday." Dana said, taking a bite out of her non-fat tofutti rice dream sickle. "How about you?"  
  
Fox turned his nose up at the way to healthy desert Dana was eating. 'How could she eat that stuff?' He wondered. "Yep, scheduled to start at Oxford in August." He answered, sadness in his voice. "I feel like we are leaving each other all over again."  
  
"I will be here for the entire summer Fox. And if fate sees it we will meet again." Dana said, taking Fox's hand. She smiled at him warmly. Oh yeah, definitely more then friendship.  
  
"So the next time we meet I will have to address you as Dr. Dana Scully MD?" Fox teased.  
  
"Yep, and when you get one of those ugly cases who are you going to call on to do your autopsies?" Dana teased back.  
  
"You." Fox responded, looking into her eyes. He reached across the table and wiped vanilla off of her chin with his finger. Her breath caught in her throat as he brought his finger up to his mouth and licked it off. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." She replied softly. They stood up and walked slowly out the door.  
  
Fox was coming undone on the inside. Never had he thought he could feel so much for one human being. The urge to take her into his arms and kiss was getting stronger by the minute. Finally he gave in. He took her by the arm and pulled her closer to him. Cupping her cheek he looked into her eyes. He saw it in her eyes when she figured out what he was about to do. Her mouth opened in surprise, and she leaned into his touch. He leaned in closer to her mouth, giving her plenty of time to escape. To his amazement she didn't try to run away. Closing the remaining distance between them he gently grazed her lips with his. He pulled back to gauge her response but didn't have to wait long when she yanked his lips back down to hers.  
  
The first initial contact wasn't enough. She needed more. She had spent many nights trying to visualize what meeting him would be like. Nothing had come close to this feeling. She crushed her lips to his, deepening the kiss. Her mouth opened and allowed his tongue to enter. When they broke apart both of them were panting.   
  
"Wow." Fox stated.   
  
"Yeah, wow." She replied, she smiled up at him and linked her arm with his.  
  
"Dana"  
  
"Fox" they both said at the same time.  
  
Before they could continue a man jumped out from the alley between the theater and the ice cream shop. He grabbed Dana by the arm and yanked her out of Fox's grasp. Before either of them realized it, he had a knife to her throat. "Do exactly as I say and no harm will come to her." The man said. He motioned for them to move into the alley.  
  
Fox's heart was pounding. He just got her back; there was no way he was going to lose her to a maniac. "Here, take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards, just please, please don't hurt her." Fox pleaded. All common sense left his brain the moment the knife was held up to her throat. He took out his wallet, and handed it to the guy who grabbed it with his free hand.   
  
"You got a car?" the man asked, pressing the knife more firmly against Dana's throat. She let out a small whimper but didn't cry.  
  
"Yes, here," Fox didn't hesitate to hand over the keys to his brand new convertible. "Now please, let her go." He pleaded.  
  
The man smiled and shoved her at Fox. He caught her in his arms but the force of her weight sent him stumbling back. He tucked her under his chin for a moment and squeezed her to him. Pulling away he cradled her face in his hands. "Are you alright?" He asked, searching her face. He ran his hand over her neck checking for blood.  
  
"I'm fine." She said, her voice catching. She ducked her head to avoid him seeing her tears. He put two fingers under her chin and forced her to look up at him. She couldn't stop her lower lip from trembling and when he opened his arms for her she broke down. Clinging to him she sobbed into his chest. She was surprised when she felt something wet land in her hair. He was crying with her. That realization made her cling even tighter to his waste. When her tears had subsided she pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "I love you." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I love you too," Fox replied, kissing away the few tears left on her cheeks. "Come on, lets get out of here." He tucked her under his arm and they walked back to the ice cream parlor to call for help.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The more time Fox and Dana spent together the more they fell in love. Too soon, it was time for school to begin and for Dana to return home.  
  
The ride to the airport was tense. The couple was reluctant to let go of what they had.  
  
Standing in the terminal, Fox kissed Dana one last time before he had to let her go. On an impulse he asked, "Marry Me, Dana." At her look of confusion he amended, "When the time is right. Just tell me you'll be there when I get back."  
  
She smiled and reached up to kiss him. "Yes." She breathed, as she pulled away and headed for the gate. She looked back and waved.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Four years later Fox and Dana were happily married and a year after that they were expecting their first child.  
  
"Are you sure your alright? Can I get you anything?" Fox asked his wife, who was lounging in bed.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Stop worrying." Dana reassured him. The doctor had told them from the beginning that it wasn't likely that Dana could carry a child. The pregnancy had been labeled high risk and Fox had hovered ever since. She loved him dearly for it. He had been there when most husbands would have left.  
  
"Okay, well my flight leaves for D.C. in about an hour. Your mother should be arriving any moment. I still think I should stay." Fox said, worried about leaving his pregnant wife.  
  
"No Fox, this is the most important thing to you. You can't miss this. Your going to get the X-Files, I just know it." Dana told him, squeezing his hand.  
  
"No, you're the most important thing to me." He corrected her. He leaned down and kissed her lips. "And once this baby is here and your maternity leave is over I'm gonna be calling on you to do even more autopsies." He said, between kisses.  
  
"I can't wait." She replied back. The doorbell rang signaling her mother's arrival. "Time for you to go."  
  
"Call me if anything happens?"  
  
"I will." She said, "This baby isn't due for another three weeks Fox."  
  
"I know." He said, as he went to get the door. "Hello Mrs. Scully." Fox greeted, hugging the older woman.  
  
"When are you going to learn to call me Maggie?" She teased her favorite son-in-law. "Where's my baby girl?" She asked.  
  
"In the bedroom. I have to be off. Call me if anything happens?"   
  
"I will fox, now get going before you're late. Everything will be just fine." She reassured him. He nodded and went back in to give his wife one last kiss goodbye. He grabbed his suitcase and was on his way to the airport.  
  
"That man will drive you crazy wont he?" Maggie Scully asked her daughter.  
  
"He has, ever since we learned about the baby." Dana replied, rolling her eyes. "But he means well. He is just so afraid of losing me."   
  
"I know, he loves you so much Dana, I could tell the moment I saw the two of you together. Even when you were little kids."  
  
"Oh mom!" Dana cried, exasperated. "We were practically at each others throats those first couple of months."  
  
"Yes, but then you became good friends." Maggie replied, a knowing smile on her face. Dana hated it when her mother was right. "And I think it is positively romantic the way you two fell in love."  
  
"Bill doesn't. Neither does Dad." Dana replied, a little sad.  
  
"That's because they're men." Her mother said, humor shining in her eyes. "However, your sister and I disagree. And we are the ones that count. Besides, Charlie absolutely adores Fox. He has always looked up to him."  
  
"Melissa swears she could feel it from the start. The amount of letters we sent each other, and the phone bills we racked up." Dana laughed. "I miss him already."  
  
"Saying goodbye was always the hardest part." Maggie said, pushing a strand of hair off her baby girl's forehead. She was so happy for her daughter. She couldn't have wished for a better son-in-law.  
  
"Ow," Dana gasped all of the sudden, her hands flying to her stomach. "I think it's time to go." Her fearful gaze met her mothers. It was to early.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Where is she? Dana Mulder, where is she?" Came a frantic voice in the hall. Maggie Scully knew it could only belong to one person.  
  
"Fox" She said, standing up from her chair in the waiting room.  
  
"What happened?" He said, fear clutching at his heart. He hadn't even made it all the way to the airport when he got the call.  
  
"The doctor says the baby is going to be fine," Maggie told him, her voice catching. "You have a beautiful baby boy." She said, trying to stall.  
  
"What about Dana?" Tears were welling up in his eyes. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not after all they have been through to get here. The years of separation.   
  
"She's fading fast. There is a small chance that she might pull through but they don't hold much hope." Maggie's heart broke for the young man in front of her. It would be hard for her to let go of her baby girl, but she knew that no one was going to take it as hard as Fox.  
  
"No," he cried out as he hit his knees and there he prayed. "Take the heart from my chest, I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of this world but God, please don't take the girl."  
  
"Don't Take The Girl"  
  
Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
  
When he was eight years old  
  
A little girl came through the front gate holding a fishing pole  
  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
  
Son, I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
  
Take any boy in the world  
  
Daddy, please don't take the girl  
  
Same old boy  
  
Same sweet girl  
  
Ten years down the road  
  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
  
In front of the picture show  
  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
  
Grabbed her by the arm Said "If you do what I tell you to, there  
  
won't be any harm" And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
  
Here's the key to my car  
  
Mister give it a whirl  
  
But please don't take the girl  
  
Same old boy  
  
Same sweet girl  
  
Five years down the road  
  
There's going to be a little one, and she says it's time to go  
  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees  
  
And there he prayed  
  
Take the very breath you gave me  
  
Take the heart from my chest  
  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
  
Make this my last request  
  
Take me out of this world  
  
God, please don't take the girl  
  
Johnny's daddy  
  
Was taking him fishin'  
  
When he was eight years old 


End file.
